Learning the Truth
by angiesvoice
Summary: Let's call this story Rizzles, with a twist. Everyone's favorite crime fighters have caught a case but what will they do when this case forces a dark secret into the light. Will this destroy them or bring them closer together? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Welcome my lovely followers. The following story is a rewrite. The previous story was not well thought out, so I've decided to try again. This is the prologue. Stay tuned for more. Enjoy.**

**P.S.**

**My new penname is angiesvoice. It was previously. Sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

><p>For many people in Boston, today began as a normal day. The sun rose over the horizon and the day began. Birds sang their melodious tune as cars zoomed down the street. It was almost tranquil. Children refused to get ready for school, husbands and wives fought. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A young boy rode his bike to the park to meet the boy of his dreams. A man cursed his car as the engine turned over. A woman soothed her teething infant. These citizens went about their days, unaware of the darkness that loomed over the city. It was a darkness so pure that even Boston's finest would have to test her limits to protect her people.<p>

On the other side of Boston, Maura Isles lay in her bed, sleep eluding the trained doctor. She turned in the arms of her lover slowly, hoping not to jostle the woman awake. Dark circles marked her girlfriend's face. Maura did not know the cause of these troubles. The murder rate was down. They hadn't had a murder in over a week. What was the source of Jane's sleepless nights?

Maura rolled over and looked at the digital clock on the side table: 5:39 AM. She had another hour before she needed to wake Jane. The other woman took less than an hour to get ready. She, on the other hand, needed extra time to achieve the 'runway model' look that left her co-workers with their jaws on the ground. She slowly detangled her bare body and tip toed to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She sighed as hot water poured over her body. The feeling was therapeutic. She leaned against the wall and allowed the steam to seep into her pores. She loved showering. It gave her time to herself, when Jane did not weasel her way in for shower sex. Not that she minded shower sex with her love, but time alone was a gift horse that she wasn't going to look in the mouth. She had time to think, though Jane would say she did enough of that already.

The time was appreciated today. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a bad feeling. Like her body sensed that something bad was going to happen. But that wasn't possible. Maura Isles didn't listen to her intestines.

Once she dried her body and blow dried her hair, Maura climbed back into bed as Jane began to stir. Her girlfriend subconsciously gravitated towards her body, wrapping her long arms around Maura's curved waist. The doctor snuggled into the crook of Jane's neck. The detective's presence helped to sooth some of the anxiety that she was feeling.

Less than 30 minutes later, the alarm went off. She moved to turn in off but Jane's arm held onto her tight.

"Jane, the alarm," Maura moaned as Jane's finger trailed down her spine. The taller woman rolled over and placed her legs on either side of Maura's hips before reaching to shut the alarm off. She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. Her tongue slipped between Maura's lips and her hands teased played with the blonde's rock hard nipples. "Jane, I already showered,"

"Well, that's no fun," Jane whispered against her lips.

"Jane, stop," The defiant women kissed along her jaw line and began sucking on her pulse point. Feeling she had no choice, Maura whispered in her ear, "Jane, your mother is here."

The dark haired woman shot up and crawled under the blanket. She picked over it and only saw Maura in a fit of giggles.

"Maura, what the hell?" She only replied with a wild laugh.

"Your face, it was so worth it." Under her pillow, one of their cell phones began to ring. From the sound of it, the offending object belonged to Jane, who was giving her a glare that could kill. Maura answered the phone and kissed her glaring detective. "Good morning, Barry. Yes, Jane is right here. I will tell her that we have a crime scene. Just text us the address, thank you. See you there." Jane still lay in bed, refusing to move. "Baby, we have a scene. We have to go."

"Ugh, why can't criminals kill at a more reasonable hour?"

"The lack of people and darkness makes hiding a dead body much easier. The chances of being seem are statically lower at night, even greater during the cold seasons." She told her. She received an eye roll. "Detective, I have a proposition for you, if you get up."

"Yeah, what?"

"I know you don't like to get up so early but isn't there something I could do to alleviate your tiredness?" Maura's voice dropped a view octaves and the sultry sound sent shivers down Jane's spine. "Tell me what you want, Jane."

"You."

"I think that can be arranged of you get up." Maura leaned over the bed to capture Jane's lips in a chaste kiss. The blonde pulled away first but released a yelp when Jane jumped across the bed and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a deeper, more passionate kiss. "We should go. "

"Don't be a tease, Maur. You promised her steamy shower sex. I don't want to take a cold shower alone."

"Don't get me wrong, Detective. I intend to do a full body check. I have to make sure every part of you is clean. Every. Single. Part. Of. You."

"What are we waiting for, Doctor?" Jane hoisted Maura over her shoulder. She held into her girlfriend's round ass for support.

"Jane!"

"I Jane. You Maura." She grunted, caveman like.

"Calm down, Tarzan."

Maura laughed as Jane carried her to the bathroom. As Jane put her down in the shower, she realized she had no reason to worry. As long as she had Jane, everything would be fine.


	2. Jane Train

As her left hand gripped the steering wheel, Jane peered over at her blonde haired lover. Maura stared out of the window, her eyes never leaving the magnificent Boston scenery. The detective sensed that something was off about the other woman. Her posture was ridged and her brows furrowed. The wheels turning in Maura's brilliant mind were so loud that Jane could hear them. Rather than ask, she grabbed her girlfriend's hand, sending waves of support to the other woman. Maura looked over at her and smiled shyly before turning back to the window.

The silence was unnerving to both of them, Jane especially. A ball of fear swelled in her chest and would not subside. The additional stress to her life was of her down making. She created this situation by not being honest. She regretted her decision with each passing day. If only she had been honest in the beginning, she wouldn't have forced Maura and herself that they currently faced, though Maura did not exactly know what was happening. She was sure that the doctor has her suspicions but she knew the non-confrontational woman would wait for Jane to come to her rather than throwing her for a loop.

But, really, how do you tell the woman that you love that you're a vampire. There weren't handbooks for these kinds of things. There weren't books about each step that one was supposed to go through to come out about something like this. She couldn't turn to Maura after a long night of love making and whisper "I'm a vampire." There was no social protocol for it, but she was so close this morning.

_Hot water streamed down their naked bodies as Jane pressed into Maura from behind. The petite woman's body pressed against the marble tiles, the cold surface bringing pink nipples to attention. Jane reached between Maura and the wall and cupped her breast. She felt Maura shudder, her hips pressing further into Jane. The detective suppressed a shudder of her own. This was about Maura. This was about making the doctor beg and plead with need, one that only she could satisfy. _

_ "Are you wet for me, baby?" Jane teased, bringing their bodies even closer together, blowing cool air against her lover's ear. "Who are you wet for?"_

_ "You. I'm wet for you." Maura moaned._

_ "Only me."_

_ "Only you, Jane." She gasped as Jane pushed three fingers into her center. She pulled out slowly before driving back in. Maura's body ground into her, sending a wet heat between her legs. The smell of Maura's need was alluring. She wanted nothing more than to taste the other woman but this was not the time. They had a scene to get to. She kissed along Maura's neck as she pumped in and out of her lover. Her throat went dry as her tongue trailed over a throbbing vein. The gums of her mouth ached as she forced her sharp fangs from dropping down and plunging into Maura's neck. She let go a sigh of relief as she felt the doctor's body begin to shudder violently as she came hard against the wall._

Jane pulled the car into the nearest parking spot, the street littered with unmarked and marked vehicles. She watched as Maura exited, grabbing her black, designer bag from the trunk. They walked together to the alley where today's body awaited them. An officer in uniform waited with a sign-in sheet. His face seemed familiar but Jane couldn't put her finger on it. Beat cops where not high on her radar, expect Frankie and a few others who had been helpful in their investigations.

The officer nodded politely at Jane before turning to Maura and flashing a 2000 watt smile.

"Good morning, Dr. Isles. How are you?" He asked the doctor, his eyes roaming over her body. Maura smiled kindly at him.

"I'm doing very well, officer. And, how are you?"

"I'm just enjoying this-" The rabid dog look on Jane's faces ended the conversation as he took their badge numbers. Jane possessively wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and turned away from him. The blonde tilted her head in confusion.

"What was that about, Jane?"

"He was flirting with you, Maura."

"He was not!"

"Yes, he was."

"He was?"

"Yes, he was."

"Well, that was a waste of time."

"Why?"

"Because everyone knows that I am utterly devoted to you. It is going to take more than a few kind words to get me off of the Jane Train."

"Jane Train?"

"Yes and I am the only passenger who gets to ride you."

* * *

><p>Days did not typically begin on a happy note for Jane Rizzoli. In her line of work, they usually began with a person dying and that was never a happy thing. Having to get up because someone decided to be a dick and kill someone was not fun in her book. Though she genuinely enjoyed her job, there was a downside to it. Jane was not a morning person. She had a habit of going to bed late, courtesy of a certain medical examiner, and being woken up by the blaring sound of her cell phone pulling her from blissful sleep. The disruption almost always set the ball rolling on her grouchy mood.<p>

But, not today. Today, Jane Rizzoli was smiling as she walked onto the crime scene. She was downright cheerful. Her unusual state caused heads to turn as her blonde haired doctor followed close behind her. She stopped in front of the body and looked at her partners who stared at her in awe.

"Good morning, everyone, how are you today?" She practically sang. Frost and Korsack stared for a little bit long before shaking the confusion from their heads. Barry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You seem happy, Jane. Anything we should know about?" He asked cautiously. He did not want to spoil her good mood but the detective in him wanted to know what had his short tempered partner in high spirits.

"Nope, nothing at all. I'm just happy. Is that a problem? Would you rather something crawl up my ass and die?" She snapped, narrowing her eyes at the brown skinned man. The vigorous shake of his head ended the conversation. She smiled at him and kneeled over the body. "Now, that you all have decided to mind your own businesses, tell me what we have."

Maura smiled as she crouched down in her heels across from Jane. A quick external examination told her nothing. The victim was a young woman, mid 20s, who appeared to be healthy, but eyes can be deceiving. She could not determine cause of death until she completed the full autopsy. Nothing seemed out of place on the body. There were not cuts or scrapes or gunshot wounds. Her bright eyes stared back at Maura hauntingly. She reached gloved hand and closed them.

Maura waited as her team prepared the body for transport and Jane examined the crime scene. The dark haired woman walked with a powerful grace. She was in full control and no one could tell her otherwise. Everyone answered to her. A powerful woman was a huge turn on for Maura, but she'd never met anyone like Jane. She was a perfect specimen. She was very tall and lean, her clothes clinging to the light curve of her skilled hips. Long, dark hair flowed past her shoulders, thick ringlets holding each other close. The definition and symmetry of her face accented the rest of her body. The sight of her alone was enough to arouse Maura and most other people. When she walked into a room, all conversation stopped and jaws dropped to the floor. Maura didn't blame them. She didn't mind the stares, as long as they did not touch. Anything after touching was a problem and that was when Jealous Maura reared her perfectly styled head. Jane was hers. Maura knew that and the detective knew that.

Jane turned around and smiled at Maura leaning against a wall. She held up a single finger and mouthed to her lover that she was coming. Maura smiled back and waited patiently until the detective grabbed her hand and pulled her off the crime scene. Once out of sight, Jane pulled her close, wrapping her arms around Maura's curvy hips. She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend.

"How are you still horny? Didn't you get enough this morning?" Maura asked as Jane's hand skirted over the material of her skirt.

"You always make me horny, baby." Jane husked. Maura giggled and blushed. No one had ever said something like that to her.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have an autopsy to do." She watched as a practiced pout formed on the detective's lips. "No, I will not relent. I didn't see anything that suggested cause of death on the body. I have to do a full autopsy to determine COD." When the pout deepened, she rolled her eyes and looked into brown eyes, "what if I promised to give you what you want later?"

"With interest?" The pout slowly curved into a wicked smile.

"With interest."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Jane released her hold and strutted off toward her car. Maura resisted the urge to stomp her feet. Fool by the detective once again.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't review, they will shut down Tumblr and Mitt Romney will become president.<strong>


End file.
